Strange & Unexpected
by Mr. Windrock
Summary: Ino Ochazuke, 22 years old, is a manager and representative of Johto's cultural preservation. At least, that's what everyone would say.
1. Her Name is Ino

**= Chapter 1: _"Her Name is Ino"_ =**

Ino Ochazuke, 22 years old, was born at Goldenrod City in Johto Region.

Her father, a Goldenrod local, was a jazz musician who has frequently worked in the city's radio tower. Her mother, from Olivine, had studied abroad at Viridian City in Kanto Region before returning as an electrical engineer. Amongst her peers, Ino was considered lucky to have the two of them as her family; her options for the future — as her parents always reminded — will always be varied, and Ino could always follow their career paths if she so desires.

So in her family's advice, Ino chose to be a manager and representative on Johto's cultural preservation.

And just as unexpectedly — a Gym Leader, as well.

"Hurry! Use Jump Kick!" Sawara commanded his Hitmonlee. Compressing both of its springlike legs, the Hitmonlee propelled forward at a ferocious speed towards Miso, Ino's Shiftry, who was caught in Wigglytuff's hold only to be blocked by a surging wave made by Soba — Ino's Greninja — giving enough time for Miso to propel away with a gust of wind. Sawara tsked under his breath.

"Had it all thought out before, didn't you? I can almost see it from the look of your eyes." Ino's voice echoed across the arena. Much like Sawara, she was standing on top of a small island as a platform, with the one thing separating both Trainers was a combination of a wide pond and dense gardens as their battlefield.

"That was very well coordinated on your part actually. Well done, challenger!"

"Your compliment is not needed," Sawara declared, "I came here only to take my win against you."

_My, quite the stiff one._ "Of course, you are!" Ino smiled, lifting two fingers to signal both of her Pokemon to ready themselves once more, "you're not the only one who has said those words before." Lowering her fingers, the battle continued instantaneously.

Outside of the arena, many spectators were watching intently at the battle broadcasted into the many television monitors. It became one of the very few instances for the Ecruteak Gym to be crowded, as the only times the facility became packed in numbers were during festivals or special events. Showcase matches like these were irregular, as it depends on the contenders themselves; so seeing the Gym to be filled with so many crowds like such was more than enough for Ino to gauge Sawara's popularity and fan following — and perhaps, even possibly his experience.

The waves of powerful sounds of the four Pokemon, fighting at ends with one another, continued on captivating the audience.

"Man, Sawara's performance is looking tight!" A spectator commented.

"I'm telling you, the guy's no fluff. He's packing some serious heat with him— Hey look, look!"

Roars of the audience — most of which came from Sawara's fans — gradually rose into a climax, as the monitors displayed the Challenger's new plan:

The cameras focused on the Hitmonlee, utilizing its springlike legs to create a series of large sweeping kicks that were aimed at both of Ino's Pokemon. It initially seemed reckless on Sawara's part, until the Wigglytuff made its way into the play.

While Hitmonlee's kicks may just be flails, it didn't change the fact that it still carried the threat of its power. The Kicking Pokemon singlehandedly corralled both Soba and Miso off the pond and into the gardens, in which then the Wigglytuff played its card — inhaling large quantities of air to inflate its body and bounced off to the sky, slamming behind the two Dark-type Pokemon, setting itself for another grapple.

Ino was effectively boxed into a predicament — either take one of Hitmonlee's strikes or embrace Wigglytuff's impending Seismic Toss. Soba threw a number of water shurikens towards the Hitmonlee, only to be completely evaded by the fighting Pokemon's erratic and flexible movements.

The crowd clamoured wildly as they waited for the Gym Leader's next move, who remained quiet before muttering out a single command to her Greninja.

"You can take it right?"

Soba interpreted its Trainer's order to let itself be at a thread's distance from Wigglytuff, enticing the Fairy Pokemon to commit its role as an impassable wall. Sawara pressed the opportunity immediately, permitting his Hitmonlee to lunge a winded forward kick that will shove the Greninja into the pink Pokemon's deathly embrace. Clearly, an outcome favouring him.

But expectations are far more enticing than the truth; because they always go the way that _you_ wanted to. When the Wigglytuff winced in pain, Sawara quickly caught up that something's not right. The Greninja glued itself to Wigglytuff's clutch and refraining from letting go as deep purple shards and needles fell from the Ninja Pokemon's hand and body.

_It planted Toxic Spikes on itself!?_

_Hey, good call._

Sawara grimaced, he couldn't believe that he fell for the Gym Leader's underhanded tricks. For a brief second, he spent it to rationalize himself with the situation in hand; it should be obvious for Ino to permit such cheap tactics — she _specializes_ in Dark types, after all. A moment spent in thought and logic gave Sawara an air of coolness that he needed.

"Wigglytuff! Let go! FLAMETHROWER!"

But boy did that ticked him off.

Large streams of flame spewed out of the pink Pokemon's mouth, burning as much area as it possibly could. The sudden burst of fire caught both of the Dark-type Pokemon off guard, causing the two of them to receive critical damage — though who could've expected a Wigglytuff learning Flamethrower? The two Dark-types leapt away and repositioned themselves back between the Hitmonlee and Wigglytuff, the entire Pokemon in the field stood cautiously from one another and on edge. It's back to square one, for both sides of the match.

"You don't see that often," Ino remarked. "You've got some tricks hidden in your sleeves."

"Calling the kettle black? If we're going to compare tricks, yours runs the deepest."

_I like him, _Ino smiled. "Touche," _his energy runs deep and wildly_.

"But isn't it so much fun?"

The eyes of both Trainers began to meet, looming like the calm before the storm.

Without a word from both sides, the Pokemon immediately clashed heads once again. Starting the next round.


	2. What Are You Hiding?

**= Chapter 2: _"What Are You Hiding?"_ =**

"Still going, huh?" An audience chuckled. "Talk about intense."

"Yeah, right?" A Sawara fan agreed. "I honestly thought it'll be an uphill battle for him, but just look at those two. They're practically at blade's length with each other!"

"Actually, I think the former's still true," another audience budged in. "The only reason why it feels like they're at even grounds is that for every move Sawara makes, Ino has an answer for it.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"What, like… how Sawara's way tenser than Ino?"

"It's normal for challengers to be stiffer than the Gym Leader — hell, _I_ was. They're basically fighting on someone else's turf, so obviously, Ino will be more in her element than he is.

"I'm talking about their styles."

All eyes went back to the television screens. Shifting their gazes from one screen to another, the spectators began to look for more angles to watch the battle from. When a Pokemon battle stretched on far longer than they anticipated, people gradually grew more perceptive than before. There's nothing special about it; no heightened sense of perspectives, no dilation of time — or perhaps, that _is_ the case. After all, they're just audiences. They have _all_ the time in the world to think and see everything.

Pokemon were the eye candies of every Pokemon Battle — why else would they be called _Pokemon Battle_? — and this one was no exception. But, in a while, everyone had seen everything; Sawara's team were methodical and efficient, often coming along as ruthless — meanwhile, Ino's were sporadic and shifty, a game of cloak-and-dagger.

_Hang on_, an audience caught onto something.

There are even noticeable differences between Trainers. The Challenger was stiff, agitated, teeth clenching after delivering a command. Ino, on the other hand—

_That's strange._

Her slender figure stood motionless. No words, only the faintest smile.

"I… don't think I've seen Ino doing much. Is that… normal?" An audience asked, who was curious in Sawara's debut Gym challenge.

"Hey, you're right! Isn't that pretty fishy?" Another confirmed.

"It may look like it, but actually, that's just how she always plays." A middle-aged man, who's a frequent participant of the Ecruteak Gym, replied.

"That can't be right. I mean, how does _that_ work?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure either." He chuckled at his own cluelessness, "one thing for certain, Miss Ochazuke is an honest lady — cheating is the last thing she would ever do. Although even if I say that, whenever we had a Battle, I couldn't help but get this feeling that she's hiding something — the _vague_ kind of hiding. The kind where I can't tell if she's hiding her schemes from me, or something else entirely."

_It's annoying!_ Sawara growled, _I can't get to her!_

Standing between the Challenger and the Gym Leader was a scrappy battle, taking place in an island of gardens — or rather, what's left of it. Everything was either tattered to pieces or burned into char; bonsai trees seared bald, bamboo clusters cut to shreds, and most of the land appeared as if it was desecrated. And it's not as if it _can't_ be controlled since the Shiftry took the liberty to sustain the fires with its fan, even going so far to throw smouldering debris at both its opponents.

It was quite frankly, a fitting image for a heated — or rather, _irritating_ — battle.

Sawara and his Pokemon had chased down both Miso and Soba for what felt like hours. Upon making use of every plan that he could come up with, his mind had grown exhausted from all of his efforts that second-guessing became an aftertaste. Time felt stretched, and the distance between him and his opponent grew exponentially larger. Sawara invested all of his efforts with his Pokemon to close down the Dark-type duo; but by committing himself into that one goal, he felt stranded. Instead of being the one to make the push, Sawara was the one who's pulled along by the seams of something wily.

Every time he looked at the Greninja and the Shiftry, and back to Ino — and her damned grin — he felt the presence of two minds instead of one. An uncoordinated and senseless rhythm, yet beating to the same tune.

_What are you hiding?_

Within a series of attacks exchanged, feinted, and avoided between Pokemon — Ino grew a smirk.

_Fine then._

"Wigglytuff! To the sky! Hitmonlee! Limber up!"

In the hopes of gaining back momentum, Sawara decided to separate his Pokemon into two fields. Knowing his Wigglytuff was slowly crippled by the poison, he decided to let Hitmonlee take the driver's seat and make full use of its potential, hoping that it'll pay off somehow.

The Wigglytuff — using all of its strength it can find — inhaled as much air as it can to bounce off into the air, bringing the Shiftry with it. Leaving behind the Greninja and Hitmonlee together, the Kicking Pokemon loosened off its muscles before throwing its signature kicks towards its foe. Soba was almost caught off guard from one of Hitmonlee's strikes, it was faster than before — and the speed grew exponentially by the seconds — a possible sign towards something bigger.

Ino was frankly, curious to see where it will go, but upon noticing Soba's flustered expression from Hitmonlee's assault — along with Soba's brief glance at her — Ino analyzed the situation at hand before delivering her command.

"Shurikens, Soba, razor-thin. And please do your best."

The Greninja nodded, as it returned its focus back to the fight. While waiting for the opportune moment to strike, Soba's hand channelled a constant flow of water into it, creating two shurikens ready to be used. When a single kick flew off — barely hitting between Soba's head and left-shoulder — Soba immediately sent both shurikens towards its opponent.

To the untrained eye, the shurikens were nearly transparent, but Sawara and the Hitmonlee were able to pick up something concocted from the Greninja just by judging its posture. The Hitmonlee hopped and contorted its body flexibly upon the Greninja's swipe of its hand, dodging the shurikens, making a soft _shink_ when it dug into the ground.

"I know what you're up to", was the look that Sawara gave to Ino.

Pulling back its overstretched legs, the Hitmonlee gave a sign to its Trainer that it was ready. _This time I'll be sure to end it, I have to!_

"Get ready, Hitmonlee! High Jump Kick!"

The Hitmonlee was as heated as Sawara, and just hearing its Trainer's words got itself even more exhilarated. Many of the spectators suddenly grew excited and riled up after hearing those words coming out of Sawara, as it was his disciplined attitude and peculiar utilization of Hitmonlee's physique to hone its lethal High Jump Kick that garnered Sawara's popularity in his district.

All eyes were on him.

The ground beneath the Hitmonlee cracked slightly as its leg muscles tensed. By using one leg to maintain its balance and the other — and its springlike property — to extend and unleash the attack; the objective in mind was to deliver a single, blindingly vicious strike that will instantly incapacitate any opponents, without having to send itself at risk.

Once it found its stance, the Hitmonlee only needs to take one short hop backwards before another forward one to deliver the attack—

—but the Hitmonlee suddenly slipped off on its first hop.

The crowd was inflamed, and the battlefield grew silent for a moment.

_What?_

_No._

_No way!_

In Sawara's eyes, the world zoomed in, and everything felt _loud_. In just a moment, he saw a thin sheet of ice spreading out of the two shurikens.

_It was an Ice Beam._

Amidst the fall, Soba swiftly bounded towards the Hitmonlee, its body was coated with blades of hardened ice and pressurized water. Sharply striking the Kicking Pokemon's chest region, the Hitmonlee was knocked out.

From a distance, Miso let out a piercing howl to indicate its victory against the Wigglytuff. Sawara had acknowledged that it was inevitable, but hearing that Shiftry's cry felt like an insult to injury — and a signal to the end of the match.

The two contestants bowed to each other in respect as they recalled their respective Pokemon back.

"I really thought I had it," were what Sawara's eyes spoke. The moment his eyes met once more with Ino's, he saw the gaze of someone reaching their euphoric peak, suddenly transforming into a modest smile.

"Did you?" Her eyes spoke.


	3. The Murkrow's Eyes Sees The Farthest

**= Chapter 3: _"The Murkrow's Eyes Sees the Farthest"_ =**

Even after a crowd-filling match, the Ecruteak Gym was still in use by various Trainers and their Pokemon for training. People in Johto would normally treat the afternoon as the hour to cool down, but for these energetic bunch — how could they? After witnessing an exciting match between a Gym Leader and a contender, it only made them more pumped up to exercise. The electric atmosphere dissolved and seeped into the Gym's partakers. Ino was glad to see that.

Walking out from the main Battle Room and headed towards her office in a separate building, Ino gazed at the people and their Pokemon together with content from the floor's balcony. Once in a while, she would greet people that she encountered who would use other Battle Rooms for either training or sparring matches, and she too would quietly observe them in ease.

The thought of other people to be on their way with their own plans and works — just like her, soothed Ino.

Crossing through the glass hallway into the next building brought Ino into the reception room, where her — favourite and only — assistant, Tora Kinako, quietly worked.

"Good job on that match," Tora spoke while still focused on his paperwork.

Ino stared quietly at Tora for a brief moment. "That's it?"

"What else is there to say?"

"_Anything_, really."

"I'm not one to spice my words, especially when there's nothing, to begin with."

"That's so lame!" Ino leaned onto Tora's desk, "Even comparing you to that guy, he's far more exciting."

"I am uncertain as to how I should take that information." Tora remained unphased.

"You seriously need to work on your communication skills Tora."

"Rest assured, my communication skills are perfectly fine."

Ino grumbled as she gradually slouched by the desk.

"That aside, you've received some calls."

"Oh yeah?" Ino's head perked back up, "who's it from?"

"_Them._"

Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Crystall Finances," Tora specified, "they wanted to discuss the possibility for you to make a meeting with a company in another city. Essentially, work for you."

"How exciting!" Ino exclaimed as she stretched, "guess I'll head to my office now."

"You should," Tora nodded.

"Oh! Before I forgot, here, take this!" Ino reached into her pocket to grab a piece of candy for Tora.

"White-chocolate coated strawberry! To cheer up that dumb boring face of yours!" Ino teased.

Tora briefly looked at the candy on his hand before putting it aside. "Thank you," he sighed.

"Anytime, cutie pie!" Ino greeted as she headed towards her office.

The inside of Ino's office is vastly different in comparison to the reception room; with the latter being far too sterile, and the former being far too packed. The office has a single desk standing exactly in the middle, surrounded by shelves, a large window at the back, rustic ornaments — a signature of Ecruteak City — and various souvenirs from across the world, and a single door to the right side of the desk.

Ino walked towards the only desk phone on the table after locking the door, browsing through the phone — which had received _many_ calls — she finally found the one from Crystall Finances and began the call.

She closed the blindfolds as her call was picked up, the voice of a young lady and a generic little jingle came out.

"You've reached Crystall Finances — working to give a clearer future. How can I help you?"

An exact five seconds of silence was made between the two.

"And yet the Murkrow's eyes see the farthest," Ino finally spoke, calmly.

"I believe we found it." The young woman's voice was replaced with a man's.

"You believe?" Ino asked.

"That's what the intel suggested, at least."

"Last time I investigated, their most recent activity was by the port of Olivine City." Ino opened the door to the right, revealing a well-spaced closet filled with outfits and tools that felt out of place.

"That confirms it then," the voice answered. "The intel suggested possible activities in a fishery at Cianwood City. It's a possible route leading to Olivine Port — the closest, anyways."

"Anything special about the place?" Ino took off her suit, replacing it with a deep midnight blue garb.

"It was closed after the owner filed bankruptcy."

"Yeah?" Ino placed six Pokeballs into her sling bag, "what else?"

"The owner was also caught for being allegedly connected with drug dealing."

"Now we're talking." Ino shut the closet while fitting herself to the new uniform. "I suppose you want me to check it out?"

"Yes. We are prepared to bring reinforcements along, in the event that you confirmed the situation, that is."

"Want me to do it now?"

"We will also be— wait, what?"

"Want me to do it now?"

"_Now_?" The voice stuttered.

"Yes." Ino reconfirmed.

"This is quite unexpected. Don't you think this is reckless?"

"It is." Ino hung up the phone, replacing the connection into an earpiece. Her voice sounded muffled after wrapping her face and head in a hood, "but what can I say?"

Ino Ochazuke, 22 years old, was born at Goldenrod City in Johto Region. She worked as a manager and representative on Johto's cultural preservation — alongside being a Gym Leader.

"I'm full of surprises."

And just as unexpectedly — a shinobi, as well.

**= THE END =**


End file.
